The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula plant, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Early Summer’.
The new Lavandula plant is a whole plant mutation of Lavandula stoechas ‘Alexandra’, not patented. The new Lavandula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2006 as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Alexandra’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Komen, Belgium. The new Lavandula was selected on the basis of its compact plant habit and early flowering habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavandula by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Komen, Belgium since 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavandula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.